Thunderstruck
by PolkA DoT OboE
Summary: Lita becomes fond of a gundam pilot. In later chapters the other scouts get together with the other pilots. R&R ...as you can see im not skilled with writing summarys. Chapter 9 now up!
1. Chapter 1

-Thunderstruck-

Chapter One

Lita, Ami, Raye, Mina, and Serena sat on the bleachers watching a basketball game. Of coarse everyone but Ami was talking about boys. The game score was one hundred to one hundred.

"Who do you thinks cutest?" Lita asked all her friends "I like the one with the braid he looks like my old boyfriend."

"That Heero Yuy has a nice butt." Mina said

"I totally agree!" said Raye

"I can't choose!" serena giggled

"Well I'm going to go talk to what his name again? I think it is Duo Maxell, after the game. I love his hair." Lita said dreamily

"Ami, who do you like?" asked Raye

"I don't prefer either." Ami said as reading a big thick book

"WHAT?"Screamed the others

"You heard me I don't like either."

"Heero and Duo won!" Mina screamed!

Duo waved to the crowd with a smile a Heero just walked away.

"What do you think Heero's problem is?" Lita asked

"Duo probably annoys him or something." Raye suggested looking toward Serena who was eating Raye's candy bar

"Whome?" serena mumbled while a pile of crumbs came tumbling down from her mouth

"Yes serena you." Lita said as pulling a slice of cake out of her lunch bag.

"Is that for me?" exclaimed serena

"No it's for me!"

"Why!"

"Because I made it."

After Lita ate her cake she was going to look for duo.' i wonder if he already has a girlfriend. With my luck he probably does' Lita thought.

She finally found him talking to Heero on the benches.

"Its natural for people our age to be in school." duo started

"Whets the idea?" Heero asked

"I'm just trying to act normal."

"You stand out."

"You wouldn't be as suspicious if you acted natural instead of acting all seceritive. Why don't you just chill out and have fun as a student."

"Leave me alone-"

"-And stay out of your way."

"Hnn?"

"The two of us are going after the same thing here, you can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes as plain as day pal, what do you say the first one to destroy that ship wins?"

----------

'What the hell are they talking about.' Lita thought

Lita waited for Heero to leave and then walked up to duo.

"Hi, My name is Lita Kino. You really played good." Lita said

"Thanks, I'm-"duo started

"-Duo Maxwell." Lita cut in

"How did you know?"

"I'm in a few classes with you."

"Oh how ungentle man not to remember a pretty girl like you."

Lita blushed so red she was thinking she looked like a cheery.

"Thank you." 'Oh my god does he like me?" Lita asked her self

'She sure is hot.' duo thought "Your welcome, you know maybe we can go out for dinner or a movie or something like that?"

"Sure! I would love to! Here is my number and address." Lita took duo's hand and wrote down her number and address with a pen."

a/n: What do you think? I used the part from episode 9 where they play basketball. So be honest should I keep the story going?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lita walked to her house wondering what the hell Duo was talking about. 'Is he some kind of a terrorist. Nah not Duo. She finale approached the door of her house, she unlocked it and walked in.

RING, RING, RING, rang the phone

Lita ran to it crossing her fingers hoping it was Duo.

"Hello?" Lita answered

"Hey, Its serena."

"Oh hi."

"Do you want to go to the arcade today?"

"Sure, why not." then Lita remembered "wait I have a lot of work to do today, so bye."

"Wait maybe we can come over and help you."

"Fine" Lita, said reluctantly

"Great we will be there in about 5 to 10 minutes"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Lita hung up the phone and screamed "why did I say yes? Why? Why? Why?"

RING, RING, RING. rang the phone

Lita picked it up with hearts in her eyes thinking 'is it him?'

"Hello." Lita said

"Hey Lita its serena again. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"What would I want you to bring?"

"I don't know. Ami just wanted me to ask."

Lita heard Ami is the back round "No I didn't!"

Lita laughed "Serena you can bring whatever you want but not Darien."

"Why." whined serena

"Because I said so. Now bye"

"Wait."

"What?"

"How did you hit it off with that Duo guy?"

"Fine."

Lita heard screams and the serena dropped the phone and she heard Mina say "So did you give him your number, and address?"

"Yes, I wrote it on his hand"

"Has he called yet?"

"Not yet."

"He isprobably busy."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend."

"No."

"Mina guess what?"

"What?"

"When we first started talking he asked me if I would like to go to a movie or out to dinner with him!"

"Oh my god!"

"Why did you t-"

"Mina? Mina?"

"Hi this is Raye. So why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because it was my business earlier. Raye-Raye"

"Don't call me Raye-Raye!"

"Why?"

"Call me it one more time and I will burn you pony tail off your head."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"No!"

"Well don't call me Raye-Raye."

"Okay Raye-Raye."

"Thais it when I get their pony tail is going to be burned off."

"No!"

"Then don't call me Raye-Raye."

"Fine I will call you Raye-Raye-Raye-Raye."

"You keep talking like that and you will be bald."

"I will electrocute you."

"I'm so scared."

"Well I really gotta go, bye."

Lita hung up the phone and started making chocolate chip cookies.

DINGDONG rang the doorbell

Lita thought 'how did they get here so fast?'

Lita walked to the door and opened it and it was Duo.

"Hey, Lita."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

a./n: We left of with Lita answering the door and Duo was there.

"Hey Lita!" Duo said

"Hey, Why didn't you call?" Lita asked

"I didn't have the time."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Okay."

"Would you like anything?"

"Do you have any junk food."

"Of coarse I do! Do you like homemade chocolate cupcakes?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Now you just sit down and I will bring you some. "Lita said as pushing Duo into a chair.

Lita walked into the kitchen thinking 'Don't blow it Lita don't trip or do anything clumsy!'

She went to the fridge and pulled out some cupcakes.

"Duo, Do you want anything to drink?" Lita screamed

"Yeah, do you have any milk?" Duo asked

"Yeah!"

Lita got out the milk and got two cups out. She poured the milk and then brought it out to Duo and put it on the table beside him. Lita walked back to the kitchen and got the tray of cupcakes. She walked out of the kitchen and when she was a couple of inches a way from Duo she tripped and fell into his arms and their lips touched.

Suddenly Serena opened the door without knocking and Raye, Ami, Serena, and Mina saw Lita and Duo kissing and Duo's arms wrapped around Lita. Lita and Duo didn't realize this and continued kissing.

"LITA!" screamed the girls

Lita and Duo were shocked Lita got off Duo right away.

"It is not what you think! I was bringing him some cupcakes and I tripped and fell into his arms and our lips accidentally touched too."

"Sure, Lita we believe you." said Raye sarcastically

"Shut up Raye-Raye."

"What did I say about calling me Raye-Raye?"

"Fine I won't call you Raye-Raye I will call you Raye-Raye-Raye-Raye!"

"Call me by my real name!

"Only if you believe me!"

"Fine I believe you."

"Lita no offense but you don't strike me as the person who would accidentally trip into someone's arms. Ami said

"Ami, no body is perfect!"

Lita then walked over to Duo and said "I'm sorry but I think you should leave now"

"It's alright." Duo said as leaving

"Well let's just forget about this and talk or something" suggested Serena.

"First I got a question! Why didn't you guys knock before you came in?"

"Actually Serena didn't knock!" Mina said

"Serena!" Lita said

"Sorry." serena started, "mmm you have cupcakes!" Serena then picked p a cupcake off the floor and started munching on it.

"Eww, meatball head that was on the floor!" Raye said

"Don't call me meatball head!" Serena then stuck her tongue out.

**A/n: So what do you think? Is it good, great, okay, bad? Now please review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So Lita?" asked mina "is Duo a good kisser?"

"MINA!" the girls said

"I was just wondering." Minareplied as she stuck a powder donut in her mouth

"None of your business Mina." Lita said

"You know let's go somewhere I'm getting bored." Raye said

"I know we could go to the library!" Ami said

"Do we have to?"

"Well if everyone agrees I think we will go to the library"

"How about the arcade?" serena screamed

"You know how about we go to see a movie!" suggested Mina

"Who picked out where we went last time?" Ami asked

"Mina." Replied Raye

"Ooh Ooh! Let me choose!" Serena said excitedly as raising her hand

"Let me guess. Arcade?"

The girls walked to the arcade and Luna popped out of some bushes.

"Luna!" Serena screamed as picking her feline friend

"Serena put me down!" Luna screamed

"Luna we are in public! You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?

"Of coarse not, but we really need to talk."

"Fine, Looks like we aren't going to the arcade."

"Lets go to the my temple." Raye said as walking toward there.

They followed Raye and finally approached the temple.

"So Luna what's wrong?" Lita asked

"Well it seems we have a new enemy once again and they also look for heart crystals."

"What! I thought that was over." Serena whined

"I'm just warning you. I want you to be alert and look out for suspicious characters."

"Can do Luna!" Mina said with enthusiasm

"Well, I'm really tired so I'm going to go home." Lita said as getting up and walking toward the door. Everyone said their good byes and Lita left. She walked down the sidewalk and stared at the ground. "I wonder where Duo is." Lita muttered to herself.

Suddenly when Lita was half way home she heard someone scream "HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

She started following the voice then she finally found the person being attacked it. To her surprise it was...Duo!

**Authors Note**: DUM DUM DUM! Holy crap Duo is being attacked! Well he does seem the type to have a heart crystal. But who knows what will happen. You'll have to wait for chapter five! And I'm not updating till I get **reviews**! Oh and sorry this chapter seemed so short. I'll make up for it in chapter five. I promise. But remember in order to see a chapter five you **must **review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lita went to her communicator "You guys come here quick! I Really need your help. I'm at the parking lot a littles way from my house."

Lita reached for her transform stick and screamed "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

In a flash she was Sailor Jupiter. "I am Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter I will punish you!"

The monster looked like it was all-metal and it had whip like arms around Duo. It spoke up and screamed "your gonna fight me alone? Foolish girl!" Suddenly duo's heart crystal came out.

Jupiter ran for the crystal before the monster could get it and she got it too.

"Give me that crystal." the monster screamed

"Never! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Suddenly Jupiter heard "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars is that you?" Jupiter asked

"Of coarse it is Jupiter. The others will be here soon. Now lets show this trash not too mess with the sailor scouts!"

"Jupiter supreme thunder!" Jupiter screamed

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Aqua shine rhapsody!"

"Rainbow moon heartache!"

Everybody was there and the monster finally died. Jupiter walked over to Duo and put the heart crystal back in him. All the girls detransformed.

"Lita?" Duo asked

"Yes?" Lita answered while holding Duo in her arms.

"I know you are Sailor Jupiter and you looked really hot in that fuku."

"Duo what gave you the idea that I'm sailor Jupiter?"

"I saw you transform out of the corner of my eye. And I saw all of you detransform too"

"Fine but if you tell anyone I will hurt you."

The girls laughed and Duo chuckled a little.

"Lita don't you think we should bring him to my temple to be healed?" Raye asked

"Sure Raye-Raye."

Raye was to tired to complain about Lita. Lita and Raye got Duo up and helped him walk to the temple.

"Raye, do you think your grandpa will mind if we brought Duo in?" asked Ami.

"He is sleeping right now and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Raye answered

They were finally at Raye's temple and had Duo in a room sleeping.

The girls were in Raye's room.

"So guys, do you think heero will ask me out?" Mina asked

"Mina, I don't think heero likes you." Raye said

"He hates you." Lita cut in.

Mina looked offended; serena was just stuffing her face. Ami was reading as usual. Serena then pulled the book away and closed it.

"Okay, Ami this is a sleepover! We're supposed to be having fun. Not reading!"

"Reading is fun." Ami replied

"Shut up and have fun!"

"Why is Heero so hot?" Mina asked dreamily. Raye then hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Mina, Shut up!" Raye screamed.

"Do you think we can ask Duo where Heero lives. Or like for Heero's number?"

"Keep talking like that and he'll hear you and leave!" Lita said

"Lita, he is to weak to leave." Ami informed

"…Well…uh…shut it!"

Serena was sleeping already while the other girls chatted. Lita and Mina started giggling then pointed to Serena. It turns out Serena was drooling and talking in her sleep.

"Oh Darien! Not here…people will see!" Serena started mumbling in her sleep "Oh fine Darien you win! But you owe me big for this." Serena then started making out with her pillow. She then awoke to bursts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked demandingly

"Oh oh oh Darien you owe me big!" Raye imitated and then pushed pillow against her face. Serena blushed and said, "Stop it Raye! At least I got a boyfriend!"

"He's never here! When's the last time you heard from him? Wasn't it 3 months ago?"

"He's studying in Europe! Give him a break. You can't expect him to write me and call me all the time."

"Or maybe dare I say there's a sexy European women that has won over Darien's heart!"

"Stop it Raye, why do you have to be so mean!" Serena started sobbing. The thought of Darien cheating on her was frightful. Lita went by Serena and comforted her. "Serena don't listen to Raye she is just jealous." Lita explained

"I'm not jealous!" Raye exclaimed

"Raye, the jig is up we all know your jealous of Serena and Darien. We all are. We all wish we could just have a guaranteed future husband. But life doesn't work that way and we have learned to accept the fact that Serena and Darien are meant to be. But it seems your to childish to accept it!" Ami practically shouted "

The room was silent for a good 10 minutes. Then Raye got up and left the room. "She just can't stand being proved wrong." Mina said

**--------  
**  
Duo awoke in a dark room he could tell it was really late. 'Perfect opportunity to leave.' Duo thought to himself as he arose from the bed. He had to go. He had to fight for the colonies. He was just wasting his time here on earth with this girl. So he got up and left…

**Authors Note**: Same rule! I better get reviews or no chapter 6! Thanks **Jjinks** for Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lita awoke in the middle of the night. She walked out of Raye's room and went to go check on Duo. She opened the door and he wasn't there. Lita ran outside and Duo was walking away.

"Duo where the hell do you think your going?" Lita asked

"None of your business?" Duo responded

"It is to my business. You are still injured"

Lita walked over to Duo and attempted to pull Duo back in the temple but failed.

"Let go of me." Duo responded as pushing Lita away

"What's your problem?" Lita asked

"Lita, this might be the last time I see you." Duo stated as hugging Lita.

Lita felt something hard (not that you perverts) and went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Oh My God, Duo you better not be doing anything illegal!" Lita said panic stricken

"So what if I am?" Duo said

"Duo I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lita you shouldn't care about me."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't want to be around a guy like me."

"Yeah I would."

"No you wouldn't"

"Here is you gun." Lita said as handing his gun over. Duo then stuffed back intohis pocket hastily.

"Thanks." duo said

"Duo before you go, can you tell me where you are going and what you meant about I wouldn't want to be with a guy like you thing."

"Lita I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I can't!"

"Duo, I'm great at keeping secrets! I wouldn't tell a soul. I would take it to the grave. Just tell me!"

"Lita you have to understand, I can't tell you."

"Duo, you know I'm sailor Jupiter so I have the right to know what you are up to!"

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"I could take you on any day, any time, any place, any where."

"Are you challenging me?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well I'm not going to fight you?"

"Why, scared I might kick you ass?"

"Lita I have to go now."

"No you don't just stay with me for one more day!" Lita pulled him toward her and he pushed her away again. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I can stay with you for one more hour." Duo then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But Duo it is three in the morning."

"So?" Duo said as grabbing Lita's hand and dragging her somewhere.

While they walked away Luna popped out of the bushes and thought ' I'm feeling strong energy from him' and chased after Lita and Duo.

Lita was brought to the place where her and Duo first talked. They sat down on the bench. It was a beautifully clear night. There was a crescent moon in the sky and all of the stars shined brightly.

"Lita?" Duo asked

"Yeah?" Lita answered

"See the Crescent moon?" Duo pointed toward the sky.

"Yeah."

"I've have always felt this strange feeling when I stare it. Like somehow in a really weird way I'm connected to it. I don't know what I'm talking about…eh I guess I'm just talking outta my ass."

"No, Duo it seems very logical. I mean the sailor scouts were from the moon and reborn on earth. Maybe just maybe there is a possibility your connected to it!"

Duo laughed and put one arm around Lita "Lita, Lita, Lita I'm gonna miss you so much. I mean even though I just met you I feel as though I have known you forever!"

"Maybe we have, you never know." Duo smiled and then stared back at the sky again. He then slumped over forward and looked at Lita straight in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you."

"Whoa, thats pretty forward but sure!" Lita smiled.

Duo wrapped him arms around Lita and looked into her emerald eyes. Then gently pressed his lips against hers. Lita was shocked that this felt so great. She then started running her fingers through his hair. Duo then pushed his tongue against her lips for entrance, which she allowed. 'He tastes so great! Almost like chocolate. Heh, he probably stole some from Raye when he left.' Lita thought. Duo reluctantly broke away from kiss."

"I have to leave…" Duo announced.

"Duo, Just…" Lita started but tears slowly started streaming down her cheeks. She started sobbing and struggled to finish her sentence. "Just…. Be careful," she finally said.

"Don't cry." Duo wiped her tears and gave her a final peck on the lips and hug good bye.

She watched him walk away in the distance. She sat on the bench and cried silently. "Why did he have to leave. We were getting to know each other so well.I might never see him agian!" She sobbed. She then remembered how late it was and rushed home.

**Authors Note**: So what do you think? Where is Duo going where he can't tell Lita? Well tell me your thoughts by reviewing so you can get the next chapter! Sorry it wasn't that long….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Why am I crying?" Lita asked herself. "I mean I've only just met this guy! And here I am acting as if I've known him my whole life!" Lita was walking home slowly and sobbing.

"Lita, You have known him." Luna said as popping out of no where as usual.

"Why Luna is from the moon kingdom or something?" Lita asked

"Actually he is your knight!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That's why I'm crying."

"Lita, I have to tell you what happened the night the moon kingdom was destroyed."

"I already know what happened."

"No what happened to you and your knight."

"Oh okay."

FLASHBACK

Lita was sitting in the garden when suddenly Duo walked up to her.

"Lita, Can I ask you something?" Duo asked

Lita smiled at him and said "Sure!"

Duo went down on one knee and said, "Lita will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Lita asked with a shocked expression. Duo stood up and laughed.

"Would I joke about a thing like marriage my beloved?" Lita smiled "So will you marry me?"

"Of coarse!" Lita replied with excitement and wrapped her arms around Duo. He picked her up and twirled her. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. She then kissed him so sweetly. He deepened the kiss. Then he set her down on the bench. They then herd an explosion. 

"What was that?" asked Duo

"Oh my god the negaverse! They're attacking! Serenity has feared this for awhile. We must go fight!" Lita replied

"Jupiter Power!" Lita screamed

"Jupiter transform." Duo said

Now they were Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight. Jupiter Knights outfit was like tuxedo mask but it was green in the areas that it was red on tuxedo mask and he had a scythe.

FLASHBACK OVER

Lita couldn't believe it Duo proposed to her on there last night on the moon kingdom and he is her knight. But Duo was long gone she couldn't tell him the good news.

"Luna, we should go now." Lita said

"Yes lets go." Luna said

When they got back to the temple they went to sleep.

-----

The girls awoke on a beautiful morning. The birds chirping and sun shining. The girls sat at the table eating Waffles.

"What happened to Duo?" Raye asked

"He left last night Raye-Raye." Lita answered while poking at her waffles with a sulky expression on her face.

"Don't call me Raye-Raye!"

"Ok…"

Raye knew something was wrong Lita always fought back. "What's wrong?" 

"I have to tell you something about Duo and me."

"Did he get you pregnant?" asked a shocked Serena

":Serena you idiot! Let Lita talk!" Raye roared

"Thanks Raye!" Lita said with a smile.  
Lita explained the whole thing about last night Duo being her knight.

"Do you think Heero is my knight?" asked Mina with hearts in her eyes and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Mina!" everyone said

"Well you never know!" Mina replied sheepishly, "Do you think Heero left with Duo and there off to do some sexy adventure that involves them getting naked and-"

"Mina! I will not tolerate that kind of talk!" Ami bellowed

"Sorry…" Mina blushed and then started to fanaticize

"Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with Mina sometimes." Ami said shaking her head in a disapproving way.

"She is a hormonal teenage girl. Whadduya expect? " Lita said

"Lets go to the arcade!" Serena squealed

"Yeah!" Lita said with an enthusiastic smile

----

-ARCADE-

Serena was playing the latest Sailor V game, while Ami was chatting with Raye. Lita and Mina were in the middle of an intense racing game.

"Ooh ooh! I'm winning!" Mina shrieked as pushing the gas pedal down even harder. 

"Not for long!" Lita articulated with a fierce tone in her voice as she passed up Mina in the race.

"No! You can't win! I'm the champion! I rule this game."

"Not my fault you suck!"

"Re-match! Right now…unless your scared." 

"Me, scared? Yeah right!" Lita stuck a game token in the slot and prepared for the match.

"Why do they continually waste their money at this futile arcade?" Ami voiced

"Well its fun…most of the time." Raye defended

"I still don't get It."

"Ooh I won! I wont! Yes! I really am the champion!" Mina cheered while dancing.

-----

Duo was retreating with Quatre in the desert. Never did he speak of Lita to anyone. She would be his best kept secret and pleasure. He couldn't let people know she was his weakness. But there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her beloved Lita. If only he could see her and those beautiful emerald eyes. He also vowed to come back and visit her one-day

**Authors Note**: okey- dokey, Now review or no chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A/n: Okay you know how duo left and he is Litas knight. Well this is after the war and endless waltz. The scouts suddenly have to move to New York, New York because Ami dragged them in to a foreign exchange program thing. Quatre buys a mansion that happens to be in the same city. Anyway the other G-boys are living with him. So they all meet up at school. They are all sixteen.

Girls house:

"Serena! Lita! Wake up we are going to be late for our very first day of school!" screamed Ami

"Five minutes!" Lita and serena said in unison

"Ami let me handle this." Raye said as pushing Ami aside "Mars Celestial Fire!"

The fire hit Lita and Serena and they were out of bed screaming.

Mina ran in with a fire extinguisher and started spraying Lita and Serena with it. She then wiped the sweat off her forehead and said, "Always be prepared for the unexpected."

Lita smelled her self and said "Ewww I smell all weird and funky now!"

Serena smelled herself too and cried "Me too!"

"Oh shut up meatball head!" screamed Raye

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you are annoying."

"Guys get ready now or we will be late!" Ami said impaitiently. Everyone got ready quickly and they were all set for there first day of school in New York City!

Guys House:

"Can you please wake up Duo! We are going to be late for our very first day of school!" Whined Quatre

"Let me sleep Q-man I'm so tired!" Duo responded

Wufei walked and said "Get up or I will slice that stupid little braid off your head with my kantana."

"Fine!" Duo said getting up reluctantly "Wait where is Heero and Trowa?"

"They got impatient and just got up and left." Quatre said

"I think that's a great idea, I would of gone with them if I wasn't in the shower." said Wufei. Duo got ready and Quatre and Wufei waited.

School:

Lita and serena dragged behind Mina, Raye, and Ami to there first class.

"Lita! Serena hurry up." Ami said

"There are to many books!" Serena whined

"Who cares! The more books the better." Ami said

They approached a room that said "Rm.109, Mr. Janosky"

"This must be the room!" Ami said glancing at the piece of paper with the name and number on it.

The girls walked in and all sat in a table in the back. Ami pulled out her notebook and said, " I can't wait!"

"Ami how can you actually like school?" Mina asked

Ami tried to answer but she couldn't because the loud snores coming from serena.

"SERENA!" Screamed Raye" Wake up!"

Lita looked at the doorway and to her suprise she saw someone she thought she would never ever see again. "Duo?" Lita whispered to herself. She then ran over to him.

"Duo!" Lita screamed while wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Lita? I thought I would never see you again." Duo said scratching his head

"Well you did!" Lita smiled and then the bell rang. Duo sat down with his group and Lita went back with her group.

"Oh My God! It is Heero!" Mina screamed

"Who's that hottie with the black hair?" asked Raye

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Snored serena

"Will you guys keep it down I'm trying to memorize my schedule." Ami said with exasperation

Suddenly the announcements came on "Welcome back to another educational year at Moon Ridge High School. For those of you interested in Girls Volley Ball, tryouts are in the north gym after school friday. Boys' basketball tryouts are today at the south basketball court. Girls' basketball tryouts are today at the North basketball court. Today for Lunch is Tuna casserole."

Mr. Janosky then walked into the room. He was tall with brown hair. "Hello Class! I will be your teacher for this year, as you know I am Mr. Janosky. I teach Biology."

The school day went by fast it was already lunch and all Mina was talking about was being in volley ball.

"I hope I make it!" Mina screamed

"Raye-Raye are you interested in anything this year?" Lita asked

"Maybe Drama." Raye answered

"Wait where's Ami?" Lita asked

"She is at the Library with that Trowa Barton kid" Raye said

"Ooh Ami's got a boyfriend." Mina and serena said in unison.

Suddenly Duo walks up and says "Hey Lita!"

"Hey Duo. Whats up?" Lita asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and see a movie Friday night?"

"I would love to!"

"Cool! Where do you live so I could pick you up?"

Lita took his hand and wrote down the address and phone like she did last time.

"Thanks." Duo said as walking away.

"Ahh! Your gonna make out with Duo!" Mina screamed

Lita then coveredMina's mouth and whispered "Keep it down!" she then let go of Mina.

"Do you think Heero will ask me out soon?" Mina asked dreamily.

"Mina, when will you realize that Heero doesn't even know your alive?" Raye asked

School was over and the girls decided to walk home. Lita and Mina were talking about hot guys. Serena was arguing with Raye and Ami was tagging behind reading a novel.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Serena asked

"I dunno, but I think we should transform."

"Moon eternal power!"

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Venus crystal power!"

In a flash of ribbons, ice, fire, lightning, and hearts there appeared the Sailor scouts! They ran toward where they heard the sound. Right before them were tons of bodies laying on the ground. All their heart crystals were floating above them.

"What sick person is doing this?" Venus asked

"I really have no clue. But we have to stop them." Mercury said

"How can we stop them if they're gone?" Mars questioned

Sailor Moon was walking around the area looking at people. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted a normal life. Suddenly all the heart crystal floated up into the sky.

"Shit!" Jupiter exclaimed "Someone is taking them all!"

"I bet I know what they're scheme is." Raye said

"What?"

"Take over the world or something along the lines of destroying it."

"Isn't that what there all about?"

"Yeah."

Ami was scanning the sky to see if she could get anything. She was getting strong energy levels from Central Park. "You guys I think we have to go to Central Park. I'm getting really strong energy levels."

"Mmmhmm." Replied the scouts. They all ran as fast as they can to Central Park. Finally they arrived, but there was nothing there. Sailor Moon walked out into the open and some Vines sprung up and went right toward her.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars screamed and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. The vines then attached to her and sucked her energy out.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter screamed hoping to save Mars but nothing happened.

"Mercury, what's happening?"

" There is a force field around mars and the vines." Mercury Replied

"Any way we can break it?" Venus asked

" Try a slicing attack."

"Venus crescent V smash!" The beam hit the vines but too late Mars's heart crystal was floating up toward the sky and she was no longer dressed in her scout uniform she was dressed her school uniform. Sailor Moon ran toward Raye with tears streaming down her face.

"Raye! No don't leave us. We'll get your heart crystal back. I promise!" she sobbed

"Sailor moon, we have to go now." Mercury said. Jupiter picked up Raye and they headed back to their apartment. They arrived and set her on her bed.

-----  
"This isn't fair!" Serena sobbed " Why does she always do that for me?"

'Serena, your our queen. We have to protect you!" Mina explained

"I don't care! I don't want to be having these titles and these abilities anymore! It only hurts the people I love! I just want to be a normal girl with a normal life!"

"Your just upset. You need a nice rest, maybe then you'll feel better. "Ami said then Lita came by and handed her a cup of tea. "Drink up." Lita said

"Just leave me alone…" Serena got up and went in her bedroom and slammed the door.

**Authors Note**: Review or no chappy 9!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Serena sat in her room crying. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Serena, please let me in." Replied Mina. Serena wiped away her tears and let Mina in.

"Serena, we have to do this." Mina said

"I can't do it. I'll lose all of you and I don't want to lose you." Serena sobbed

"You didn't lose Raye yet. If you want to keep Raye your gonna have to defeat whoever is behind this. Come on your Sailor Moon, Champion of the moon! You can do anything you set your pure heart to do." Mina persuaded

"Gee, thanks Mina. You always know how to make me feel better." Serena wiped away the tears "So lets go we got a battle to win!" Mina smiled.

-----  
During Mina and Serena's conversation. This is Lita and Ami's POV

Lita sat down on the couch and while Ami worked on her computer. All Lita could think was that Duo could maybe help. Him being her knight in all. Two Problems though. She didn't know where he was and if he was all right and he didn't know he was her knight.

"Lita, I think I found their head quarters." Ami replied looking over her screen at Lita.

"Really? Where?" Lita replied with excitement.

"Our own school." Lita gave a shocked expression and then Mina and Serena walked in.

"What's wrong you guys?" Mina asked

"Well Ami was looking for the new enemies headquarters. Turns out its right at our own school." Lita explained

"You mean they were planning all of this in our school?" Serena whined

"Not only that, One of the teachers is a suspect." Ami said

"Who?" Lita questioned

"Its our weird English teacher, Miss. Dee. The one who always kept the blinds closed and wanted the room silent. The weird sculpture on her desk is some sort of energy sucking device. That's why we were all so tired in her class."

"I cant believe this. Right under our nose. And of all days the first day of school!" Mina bitched

------

At the G-boys apartment -

Duo didn't know what was coming over him. He remembered this feeling. But he couldn't remember from what. Then it happened. This was like the monster who attacked him last year. Duo looked down at his unconscious friends. "Don't worry guys. I'll find a way to help you." Duo muttered to his unconscious friends.

Duo couldn't believe he came back home to this. He just went out of town for a quick tune-up on his car. "I got to find Lita." Duo thought. He then rushed out of the apartment and ran to Lita's apartment. While running he avoided unconscious bodies. Finally he reached her apartment.  
----

The girls suddenly heard someone buzzing their buzzer. They all panicked. "Who could it be? I mean who could survive this?" Lita said

"Only one way to find out." Mina buzzed whomever it was in. She then opened the door to see none other than Duo.

"Duo!" Lita gave him a backbreaking hug "What brings you here? Wait, why are you still conscious?"

"I went out of town for a tune up and it turns out I missed all the action." Duo replied

"Oh, you didn't miss anything. The action is all about to start!" Mina said slyly.

Luna and Artemis then walked into the living room. Luna looked at Duo with a shocked expression. "Lita! You found him. You finally found Jupiter Knight!"

----

Dionysus and Aphrodite were please at the amount of heart crystals they were collecting for the oh so original plan of taking over the world. Aphrodite then smiled and told her lover "See, I told you it was a great idea to work undercover at a high school."

"Aphrodite, my love I never doubted you. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Replied Dionysus as he ran his fingers through Aphrodite's long luxurious violet hair. Then he slowly started to kiss her neck. Aphrodite smiled and then looked at her computer screen. A shocked expression appeared upon her crystal blue eyes. "There seems to be a problem." Dionysus stopped kissing his love's neck "What?"

"There are 7 people still conscious! And they got their heart crystals!"

"Well that wont do my love, wont it?" Dionysus asked slyly as his Emerald eyes scanned Aphrodite's slender body.

-----

"Lita's knight?" Serena asked

"Serena, Lita told you awhile ago." Ami stated

"Oh yeah!" Serena fell

"Knight?" Duo asked slightly confused "Wait? How did you learn to talk?"

"No time to explain. Just take this pen and transform by saying 'Jupiter Transform!'" Luna slurred as a pen appeared in front of Duo. The pen was black with a gold cap. On tip of the gold cap was the sign of Jupiter.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No joke Duo! Just try it." Mina said

"Alright." Duo grabbed the pen and said "Jupiter Transform!" There was a flash and bolts of lightning appeared around Duo. Finally they disappeared and there was Jupiter Knight. He was wearing a black and green tuxedo and a mask like tuxedo masks. He also held a scythe. "Now this I could get use to!"

The girls then transformed and there was a flash of ribbons, ice, lightning and hearts. After that there stood the sailor scouts. "Ready scouts?" Artemis shouted

"We we're born ready, Artemis." Venus replied

"Yeah don't sweat it we'll be fine!" Mercury said

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jupiter asked

"Just make us proud!" Luna said with a smile.

"Don't worry Luna we will!" Sailor Moon replied

The scouts and Jupiter Knight joined hands. Mina then shouted "This is for Raye!" Then everyone chorused in unison "Scout Power!"

--------

Michelle and Amara awoke in there New York flat. They moved to New York with the scouts in order to watch out for them and protect Sailor Moon.

"Michelle, do you feel it?" Amara questioned

"Yes I do. This means we have to go now!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

Neptune took out her Mirror "Show me the headquarters of the culprits of this horrible massacre!"

Suddenly Moon Ridge High appeared. They then saw Dionysus and Aphrodite discussing their plans. "I'll contact Pluto." Neptune said

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter done how exhilarating. Like my villains? Their names are from the Greek gods, just their names. They are not gods. They're just fucked up people. You know what to do! Review or no chapter 10!**


End file.
